Eierkuchen und andere Sachen
by floonmoon
Summary: A German story: Janeway und Chakotay sind offenbar die Einzigen, die nicht von einer Verschwörung der Crew betroffen sind... auf einem Planeten gelingt ihnen die Flucht


Body Autor: floonmoon / floonmoon@aol.com 

Codes: PG-13, Voy, J/C 

I 

Die Außenmission war gründlich vorbereitet worden. Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay und Commander Tuvok waren auf dem Weg zum Transporterraum. Vor wenigen Stunden waren alle Scans abgeschlossen worden und Seven of Nine würde vom Astrometrischen Labor aus die Mission überwachen. In der Abwesenheit der drei ranghöchsten Offiziere hatte Lieutenant Tom Paris das Kommando übertragen bekommen und saß nun auf dem Chefsessel auf der Brücke um den Befehl zum Transport zu geben. 

Wir sind nun bereit zum Runterbeamen, Lt. Paris." sprach Janeway durch den Kommunikator. Tom nickte Harry zu und dieser begann mit dem Transport. Sie befinden sich auf dem Planten an den besagten Koordinaten." sagte Harry Kim. Beginnen Sie mit der Überwachung ihrer Signale. Bei der kleinsten Auffälligkeit geben Sie mir sofort bescheid." - Aye-Aye Lieutenant." antwortete Harry mit einem Grinsen. Ich bin jetzt Captain, Harry." - Amtierender Captain wohlgemerkt." Genau." sagte Tom scherzhaft und lehnte sich in dem Sessel, der nun für die nächsten zwei Tage seiner sein sollte, zurück. 

Janeway, Tuvok und Chakotay blickten sich auf dem Planeten um. Er wirkte fremdartig und schien auf dem ersten Blick unbewohnt zu sein. Nicht gerade der Ort für einen gemütlichen Landurlaub." sagte Chakotay. Dafür werden wir auch keine Zeit haben. Eine Menge Arbeit liegt vor uns." erwiderte Janeway und holte ihren Trikorder aus der Tasche. Tuvok, der in der Zwischenzeit schon mit seinen Scans begonnen hatte, zeigte mit der Hand in eine Richtung: Die Kommandozentrale liegt in Richtung Osten." Janeway und Chakotay schauten in die Richtung, in die Tuvok gedeutet hatte und erblickten wenige hundert Meter entfernt mehrere mittelhohe Berge. Also dann. Worauf warten wir noch?" sagte Janeway und machte sich, gefolgt von den anderen beiden, auf den Weg. 

Auf der Voyager kehrte unterdessen Ruhe ein. Tom saß gelangweilt auf seinem Sessel. Harry und B'Elanna, die sich mit ihm auf der Brücke befanden, scannten den Planeten nach Anomalien aller Art. Plötzlich stand Tom auf und verließ den Raum. Als er nach wenigen Minuten wieder zurückkehrte, hatte er einen Tischtennisschläger in der Hand. Lust auf eine Partie, Harry?" fragte Tom und setzte sich. Prompt kam die Antwort: Wir befinden uns im Dienst." Die Antwort brachte ein Lächeln sowohl bei Tom als auch bei B'Elanna hervor. Was ist daran witzig?" fragte Harry scherzhaft. Wenn etwas schief geht, sind wir diejenigen, die die Verantwortung dafür übernehmen müssen. Wir führen praktisch das Schiff diese zwei Tage ganz allein." In diesem Moment kam Sevens Stimme durch den Kommunikator: Seven of Nine an Lieutenant Paris. Bitte melden Sie sich in der Astrometrie." - Ich bin schon unterwegs." antwortete Tom und schwang sich aus dem Sessel. Als er das Labor betrat, drückte Seven ein paar Knöpfe auf der Console und der Planet erschien auf dem Schirm. Sie deutete mit dem Kopf auf drei Punkte in der Mitte und erklärte: Das sind die Koordinaten von Janeway, Chakotay und Tuvok..." Bevor sie fortfahren konnte, unterbrach sie Tom: Moment, da sind aber mehr dieser Punkte zu sehen." - Darauf wollte ich hinaus." antwortete Seven und erklärte weiter: Ganz in der Nähe müssen sich unterirdische Höhlen befinden, hier in diesem Bergzug." Mit ein paar Berührungen auf der Console vergrößerte sie den Abschnitt, in dem sich die Koordinaten anderer Lebenszeichen befanden. Haben sie dem Außenteam davon berichtet?" fragte Tom. Das ist nicht möglich. Die Funkverbindung wurde in genau diesem Moment unterbrochen, als ich im Stande war es zu tun. Seit dem konnte ich sie nicht wiederherstellen." 

Lieutenant Paris an Fähnrich Kim." - Kim hier." - Empfangen Sie irgendwelche Lebenszeichen außer dem der Crew in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung?" Harry drückte ein paar Knöpfe auf seine Konsole und bestätigte dann: Positiv. Es befinden sich 24 weitere Individuen in einem Radius von 100 Meter um das Außenteam." - Versuchen Sie die Funkverbindung wiederherzustellen!" befahl Tom Paris. Harry, der nicht wusste, dass diese unterbrochen war, zögerte einen Moment, sagte dann aber: Aye, Sir." 

Tom wandte sich wieder Seven zu. Durch was wird diese Unterbrechung verursacht?" - Ich bin mir nicht sicher..." antwortete sie monoton wie immer und blickte auf den Bildschirm. ...Möglicherweise wird sie durch das stationäres Eindämmungsfeld verursacht. Allerdings..." Nun starrte Seven auf den Monitor und trat einen Schritt näher. Da stimmt irgend etwas nicht." sagte sie und ging zurück zu der Console um die Daten zu überprüfen. Was ist los?" fragte Tom verwirrt. Die Koordinaten scheinen sich nicht zu verändern. Entweder bewegen sie sich nicht oder diese Daten sind eine Fälschung." Seven sah zu Tom hinüber, der nun den Bildschirm genauer zu betrachten begann. 

Wir haben den Kontakt und die Koordinaten des Außenteams verloren. Wir wissen jetzt weder wo sie sind, noch ob es ihnen gut geht." erklärte Tom den restlichen Führungsoffizieren, die zu einem Briefing zusammengekommen waren. Und bis jetzt haben wir auch noch keine Ursache dafür gefunden." - Wir haben damit gerechnet, dass es möglicherweise zu Störungen der Verbindung kommen kann." warf Harry ein. Ja, aber bei dieser Störung handelt es sich nicht um ein Kraftfeld auf dem Planeten, ich glaube vielmehr, jemand versucht uns mit Absicht zu täuschen." Die Offiziere warfen sich ein paar stumme Blicke zu. Tom stand auf und trat zu der kleinen Konsole an der linken Seite des Konferenzzimmers. Er zeigte das Bild auf, dass er bereits in der Astrometrie gesehen hatte. B'Elanna fielen sofort die Koordinaten von den Bewohnern des Planten auf: Diese Bewohner scheinen sich systematisch um das Außenteam versammelt zu haben." - Falls dies korrekte Daten sind. Auch darüber sind wir uns nicht im Klaren. Doch das ist noch nicht alles. Als Seven versuchte die Crew darüber zu informieren, fiel die Kommunikation außerhalb des Schiffes aus und nun diese Daten von der Crew, die sich nicht zu bewegen scheinen und die Fremden, die sie offenbar umringt haben. Wir müssen damit rechnen, dass etwas anderes hinter diesen Fehlfunktionen steckt. ... Ich wünsche permanente Scans von der Oberfläche des Planeten. Falls sich irgendetwas ändern sollte, möchte ich sofort informiert werden." Die Offiziere standen auf und verließen den Raum, bis auf Tom und Harry. 

Bis jetzt scheint alles nach Plan zu verlaufen." sagte Harry mit einem Grinsen zu dem amtierenden Captain. Tja, wer hätte das gedacht..." entgegnete dieser. Dennoch, ich will nicht, dass jemand dahinterkommt. Nicht da wir jetzt so kurz vor dem Ziel sind." 

II 

Janeway, Chakotay und Tuvok hatten unterdessen die Berge erreicht und begannen hinaufzusteigen. Irgendwie habe ich ein ungutes Gefühl dabei." murmelte Janeway. Wie meinen Sie das?" fragte Chakotay sie. Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht bin ich auch nur nervös. Wir wissen bis jetzt nicht, was uns erwarten wird." Stimmt," entgegnete Tuvok, der kovuranische Botschafter hatte sich sehr bedeckt gehalten." - Es gibt keinen Grund ihm nicht zu trauen." sagte der erste Offizier bestimmt. Ich bin sicher, er hat brauchbare Daten für dieses Phänomen." 

Wenige Stunden zuvor hatte die Voyager eine Anomalie festgestellt, die sie auf direktem Kurs zu kreuzen im Stande war. Es hatte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einem Wurmloch, dennoch war es ihnen fremd. Selbst Seven hatte ein derartiges Phänomen noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Es schien aus zwei sich kreuzenden Achsen zu bestehen um welche rotfarbener Nebel angeordnet war. 

Die astronomischen Scans zeigten, dass es aus einer Art Osmiumlegierung bestehen musste, was noch nicht das Seltsamste war. Allen Untersuchungen zufolge befand sich ein weiteres Element in dieser Anomalie. Eines, das den Offizieren unbekannt war und offenbar aus 156 Protonen und Elektronen bestand. Dennoch schien es relativ stabil zu sein. 

Die Voyager hatte Kontakt mit einem näherkommenden kovuranischen Schiff aufgenommen um sich über diese Anomalie zu informieren und gleichzeitig um mehr über dieses Volk zu erfahren. Doch der Captain dieses Schiffes traute offenbar der modernen Technik nicht und forderte die Besatzung auf, ein paar ihrer Leute herunterzubeamen, mit denen er die Angelegenheit erörtern wolle. Was er allerdings versprach, war, dass dieses Phänomen, welches er Astron-Felge nannte, in verschiedene Teile des Universums führe. Und natürlich konnte es sich Janeway nicht nehmen lassen, persönlich auf den Planeten auf dem die Kovuraner lebten, hinunterzubeamen. 

Doch damit nicht genug mit den Ungeklärtheiten. Sie wurden angewiesen 3 Meilen westlich der Kommandozentrale runterzubeamen, da die Kovuraner ein Kraftfeld errichtet hatten, um die Zentrale vor möglichen Angriffen zu schützen. Wahrscheinlich waren sie ein sehr vorschichtiges Volk, welches auch die Unbequemlichkeit des Fußmarsches in Kauf nahm, wenn sie Kontakt mit anderen Spezies führten. Inzwischen verfügten die meisten ihrer Schiffe allerdings mit einer speziell dem Kraftfeld angepassten Schildmodifikation, die ihnen erlaubte, durch jenes zu fliegen. 

Als das Außenteam den höchsten Punkt des Berges erreicht hatte, erblickten sie das Gelände, auf dem sich die Kommandozentrale befand. Zwei moderne und anmutende Gebäude aus hellem Material standen nur ein paar hundert Meter entfernt auf der anderen Seite der Bergkette. 

Sie waren schnell gegangen und hatten das Kraftfeld bereits nach weniger als 20 Minuten erreicht. Ein Kovuraner schien sie schon zu erwarten und führte sie zu einer Art Shuttelrampe, bei welcher er einen Teil des Eindämmungsfeldes deaktivierte, so dass sie hindurchgehen konnten. Durch einen breiten Gang gelangten sie in eine Halle, in der sich mehrere Kovuraner befanden. Einige nahmen Speisen zu sich, andere schienen zu arbeiten, wieder andere unterhielten sich. Die Offiziere der Voyager schienen die einzigen zu sein, die nicht kovuranisch waren. 

Sobald sie den Raum betreten hatten, kamen zwei Konvuraner auf sie zu, unter denen sich auch der Botschafter Oregg befand. Herzlich Willkommen in unserer Kommandozentrale, Captain Janeway." begrüßte er sie. Ich bin Botschafter Oregg. Dies ist mein Stellvertreter und Begleiter Serkh." Der Botschafter deutete mit der Hand auf den anderen Konvuraner, der neben ihm stand. 

Es freut mich Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen. Ich bin Captain Janeway. Das sind Commander Chakotay und Commander Tuvok." Oregg nickte ihr freundlich zu und erwiderte: Bitte folgen sie mir." 

Froh, die förmliche Vorstellung hinter sich gebracht zu haben, ging Janeway hinter dem Botschafter gefolgt von ihren beiden Offizieren in einen angrenzenden Raum und sie nahmen an einem Konverenztisch Platz. 

Ich nehme an, Sie sind hungrig?" fragte der Oregg, jedoch wartete er die Antwort nicht ab, sondern replizierte mit ein paar Tastenkombinationen eine den Gästen unbekannte Speise. Probieren Sie. Fantuh. Eine kuvanische Spezialität." sagte er lächelnd. Ich werde sie nach dem Essen in ihre Zimmer führen." 

- Unsere Zimmer?" fragte Janeway erstaunt. Sie hatte geplant gegen Abend wieder auf die Voyager zurückzukehren, doch anscheinend schien der Botschafter es ernst gemeint zu haben, als er von einem 2-Tage Besuch sprach. Ja, es gibt viel zu lernen, über dieses Phänomen und wir brennen darauf, etwas über ihr Volk zu erfahren, Captain." sagte Oregg lächelnd. Wenn das so ist, bleiben wir natürlich gern." antwortete Janeway. Der Botschafter nickte erneut und verließ mit seinem Begleiter den Raum. 

Was glauben Sie was das ist?" frage Chakotay Janeway und deutet auf den Teller, der vor ihm stand. Ich habe keine Ahnung." erwiderte Janeway mit einem Grinsen, aber vielleicht probieren Sie es und wenn sie innerhalb von zwei Stunden noch am Leben sind, werden Tuvok und ich eventuell auch davon essen." Chakotay und Janeway lachten sich an und begannen zu essen. 

Gar nicht mal so übel...es schmeckt wie, etwas was ich kenne." murmelte Janeway. Eierkuchen." antwortete ihr Tuvok. Seine kühler Gesichtsausdruck zu diesem Wort war unbestechlich und Chakotay musste Grinsen, als er es bemerkte. Was ist los, Commander?" fragte sie ihn, doch Chakotay entgegnete mit einem vorsichtigen Blick zu Tuvok: Das erkläre ich ihnen vielleicht später, Captain." 

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, wurden sie zu ihren Quartieren geführt. Alle drei waren komfortabel eingerichtet und dem Stil der Voyager angepasst. Dies verblüffte Janeway, und sie fragte: Sie haben nie unsere Schiff von innen gesehen, woher wusste sie, wie unsere Quartiere dort gestaltet sind?" - Der Captain des Schiffs, auf dass sie gestern trafen, hat einen Blick auf ihre Brücke geworfen, als sie einen Kanal offen hatten. Aus diesen Informationen heraus entstand das Design der Quartiere." erklärte Botschafter Oregg. Faszinierend." fand Tuvok und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. In der Tat" entgegnete Chakotay, wobei er versuchte, den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck wie Tuvok zu machen. Janeway, die es bemerkte, sah ihn verwundert an und versuchte nicht zu lachen. Tuvok sah großzügig darüber hinweg. 

Es war Abend geworden auf der Voyager und die Schichten hatten gewechselt. Nur Tom saß noch immer auf dem Sessel auf der Brücke. Er schien sich zu langweilen und tippte auf seinen Kommunikator: Lt. Paris an Seven of Nine. Haben Sie irgendwelche Fortschritte gemacht?" - Nein, Lieutanent Ich kann die Koordinaten der Crew noch immer nicht lokalisieren. Dafür bin ich mir nun ziemlich sicher, dass es sich bei dem Bild zuvor um eine offensichtliche Täuschung handelt." - Aus welchen Gründen, sollte uns jemand auf diese Weise täuschen sollen?" fragte Tom. - Keine Ahnung." antwortete Seven und damit war das Gespräch beendet. 

Die Umlaufbahn des Planeten, welche nun schon seit Stunden auf dem Schirm zu sehen war, war alles andere als interessant und Tom stand auf und lief auf der Brücke hin und her. Schließlich übergab er Fähnrich Bassel das Kommando und ging in den Bereitschaftsraum. Tom Paris stellte sich vor dem Replikator auf und sagte in der typischen Art von Janeway: Kaffee. Schwarz." Der Replikator zauberte eine Tasse mit lauwarmen Kaffee auf die Ablage, wie er es immer getan hatte. Tom starrte die Tasse einige Minuten starr an und sagte dann: "Recyceln" Der Replikator gehorchte und die Tasse verschwand mit einem kurzen Piepen. Er seufzte. Eigentlich hatte er sich diese Mission ein wenig spannender vorgestellt. Jetzt konnte er nur warten und hoffen, dass die Kovuraner ihren Teil der Abmachung erfüllen würden. Und das würden sie nicht vor morgen früh tun. 

III 

Unterdessen hatte das Außenteam ihre Quartiere bezogen und war bereit alles über die Anomalie zu erfahren. Doch sie wurden erneut vertröstet. Sie müssen verstehen, Captain, wir sind ein sehr gastliches Volk und außerdem daran interessiert mehr über _Ihr_ Volk zu erfahren." - Oh, ich verstehe. Sie testen, ob wir auch geeignet sind, diese Informationen zu erhalten. Gehe ich Recht in dieser Annahme?" sagte Janeway. Es tut mir leid, wenn wir Sie auf diese Weise aufhalten. Bitte haben sie Verständnis. Ich verspreche ihnen, dass sie morgen Mittag mit den gewünschten Informationen auf ihr Schiff zurückkehren können." - Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, Botschafter. Wir sind mindestens genauso daran interessiert, mehr über sie zu erfahren. Wie gesagt, wir sind Forscher. Dennoch treibt mich die Neugier, da nun eine reelle Chance besteht, wieder zurück auf die Erde zu gelangen." - Ich weiß, Captain." erwiderte Oregg, und lächelte. Dann drehte er sich um und ging. 

Janeway stand wohl etwas hilflos auf dem Gang, denn Chakotay fragte Sie, ob alles in Ordnung wäre. Ja, natürlich.", sagte sie bestimmt und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit ganz ihrem ersten Offizier. Sie kennen mich, Chakotay, ich möchte am liebsten sofort durch dieses verdammte Wurmloch fliegen." sagte sie lächelnd. Er lächelte zurück; er wusste, was sie meinte, denn er dachte genauso. 

Hey", sagte Janeway und berührte ihn am Arm, Sie wollten mir doch noch erklären, was sie vorhin so lustig fanden." - Eierkuchen?" fragte Chakotay unschuldig und Janeway stieß ihn noch einmal am Arm an und beide gingen lachend in ihr Quartier. 

Kaffee. Schwarz." befahl nun Janeways Stimme dem Replikator und es erschien eine Tasse mit dampfend heißen Kaffee. Warum kann das auf der Voyager nicht so funktionieren?" fragte sie Chakotay, der daraufhin nur lächelnd mit den Schultern zuckte. 

Sie saßen beide auf dem Sofa und Janeway trank ihren Kaffee, den sie schon den ganzen Tag über vermisst hatte. Nach ein paar Minuten der Stille fragte Chakotay: Wenn Sie sich entscheiden müssten, Kathryn, zwischen Kaffee und mir, was würden Sie wählen?" Sie blickte auf und sah ihn verwirrt an. Was sagten Sie?" - Wenn Sie sich entscheiden müssten. Kaffee oder ich?" wiederholte Chakotay. Ich habe Sie verstanden, Commander... Ich ... ich war nur nicht sicher, ob sie das wirklich gesagt haben." - Das habe ich." antwortete dieser. Janeway atmete tief ein. Na, wenn das so ist, dann nehme ich natürlich den Kaffee." Als er ihre Worte aufgenommen hatte, fing sie an zu Grinsen. Auch auf seinem Gesicht bildete sich ein breites Lächeln. 

Und wenn Sie sich entscheiden müssten..." begann Janeway erneut. Zwischen was?" fragte Chakotay mit einem schelmischen Lächeln. Sagen wir zwischen mir und... und... - Meine Entscheidung steht bereits fest." sagte er und wurde ernster. Welche ist es?" fragte sie, obwohl sie die Antwort schon kannte. Es wird ein sehr trauriges Leben werden..." 

Janeway brauchte eine Weile um seine Worte richtig zu verstehen. Dann sagte sie unsicher, wie sie sonst selten war: Sie meinen..." Chakotay unterbrach sie: Ich brauche Sie, Kathryn." Ihr fehlten die Worte. Und diese Tatsache an sich, bereitete Janeway ein unwohles Gefühl. Sehr selten in ihrem Leben war es ihr so gegangen; dass sie nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte. Er schien auf eine Antwort zu warten, doch zum Glück wurde sie von einem Biepen an der Tür erlöst. Herein." war das einzige Wort, was sie sagen musste, und es fühlte sich gut an. Nüchern und klar. Vertraut. 

Es war Tuvok, der vor der Tür stand. Kommen Sie rein, Commander." sagte Janeway in einem seufzenden Ton, der sie selbst verblüffte, denn sie war froh für diese Unterbrechung. Was gibt es?" fuhr sie fort, nachdem Tuvok das Quartier betreten hatte. In unserer unmittelbaren Umgebung scheint es Gammastrahlung zu geben, in extrem hohen Dosen." begann Tuvok. Woran könnte das liegen?" fragte Chakotay und Janeway bemerkte wie klar und professionell seine Stimme klang, nachdem er das vorhin zu ihr gesagt hatte. 

Ich bin nicht sicher, jedoch vermute ich, diese Strahlung geht von einer Waffe aus." - Einer Waffe?" Nun wurde Janeway hellhörig. Desweitern muss sich hier in der Nähe ein immenser Vorrat an Osmium befinden." - Das Element aus der Anomalie." - Korrekt, Captain." erwiderte Tuvok. 

Aber warum sollten die Kovuraner eine Waffe bauen? Sie sind bekannt für ihre vorsichtige und gastfreundliche Art, wie wir selbst gesehen haben. Das ergibt keinen Sinn." sagte Chakotay. Nun vermutlich...", entgegnete Tuvok, befinden sie sich im Krieg mit einer anderen Spezies. Ich hörte den Botschafter zu einen seiner Männer sagen, sie sollen aufpassen, dass wir nicht in die 'Unstimmigkeiten' verwickelt werden." Janeways Gesicht erhielt den Ausdruck, den es immer erhielt, wenn sie intensiv über etwas nachdachte. Schließlich sagte sie, das ergibt immer noch keinen Sinn. Ich werde mit dem Botschafter reden. Sofort." Sie war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür und Chakotay folgte ihr. 

Der Botschafter möchte nicht gestört werden." erklärte einer der Kovuraner, der offensichtlich beim Sicherheitsdienst beschäftigt war. Wir müssen dringend mit ihm sprechen. Bitte lassen Sie uns durch!" befahl Janeway. Der Kovuraner zog seine Waffe und feuerte zweimal. Chakotay und Janeway stürzten bewusstlos zu Boden, Tuvok konnte fliehen. Botschafter Oregg trat an die beiden heran und sagte zu seinem Mann: Bring sie in das Labor." 

Seven führte in der Astronomie Scans des Planeten durch als Harry den Raum betrat. Durch einen schnellen Blick über die Schulter erkannte Seven ihn und arbeitete weiter an der Konsole. Und irgendwelche Fortschritte?" fragte Harry als ob ihm die Antwort gleichgültig wäre. - Nicht mehr als vor einer halben Stunde." entgegnete Seven. Das Kraftfeld scheint nicht die Ursache für den fehlerhaften Empfang der Koordinaten zu sein. - So?" entgegnete Harry und in seiner Stimme schwang Langeweile mit. Seven erkannte den Tonfall und sagte: Sie sind aus einem anderen Grund hier." Nun blickte sie ihn direkt an. Oh.. ja. Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob sie heute Abend schon etwas vorhaben. Ich könnte ein kleines Menü zaubern." sagte Harry lächelnd. - Ich muss arbeiten." war Sevens nüchterne Antwort. Ach, kommen Sie. Jeder braucht mal eine Pause." - Sie verstehen offenbar nicht, Fähnrich. Möglicherweise ist das Leben des Außenteams in Gefahr." antwortete Seven. Nach einer Pause sagte Harry schließlich: Okay, dann vielleicht ein anderes Mal." und ging auf den Ausgang der Astrometrie zu und verschwand durch die Tür. 

Was? Sie hat Sie abblitzen lassen?" fragte Tom überrascht. Ja." murmelte Harry. Tom lachte: Anscheinend haben Sie noch immer nichts von mir gelernt." Gut, dann versuchen Sie ihr Glück bei Seven." Harry, ich bin mir B'Elanna zusammen." antwortete Tom. Oh, ich wusste, Sie würden diese Ausrede erfinden." Ausrede? Das ist keine Ausrede. Das ist die Wahrheit." Und Sie sind glücklich so, nehme ich an." Natürlich bin ich glücklich so, Harry." 

Sind Sie sicher?" Okay, ich werde Ihnen zeigen, wie man eine Frau ausführt. Aber das bleibt unter uns, verstanden?" - Ich sage keinen Ton." lächelte Harry siegessicher. 

IV 

Das Labor war ein großer hell beleuchteter Raum, in dem sich mehrere Krankenliegen befanden. Es hatte keine Fenster und man konnte es nur durch eine Tür betreten. Vier Kovuraner trugen Janeway und Chakotay herein und legten sie auf jeweils eine dieser Liegen und verließen dann wortlos den Raum. 

Als nach einiger Zeit Janeway zu Bewusstsein kam, blickte Sie sich noch geblendet vom Licht in dem Labor um. Sie versuchte aufzustehen, war aber zu schwach. Auch Chakotay hatte in der Zwischenzeit sein Bewusstsein wiedererlangt und sah Janeway an. Sind Sie unverletzt, Kathryn?" fragte er noch immer müde. Ja, ich glaube schon." erwiderte diese und versuchte erneut aufzustehen. Wo sind wir?" fragte sie, als sie es geschafft hatte zu stehen. Ich habe keine Ahnung." antwortete Chakotay. Janeway ging zu ihm, um ihm zu helfen. Sie umfasste seine Schultern, so dass er sich beim Aufstehen ein wenig auf sie stützen konnte. Was wir nun aber wissen, ist, dass die Kovuraner wohl doch nicht so friedliebend sind, wie wir gedacht hatten." sagte er während die ersten Schritte tat. Da kann ich Ihnen nur Recht geben, Chakotay." 

Also gut", sagte sie, als sie sich im Raum umgesehen hatte, und ging zu der Tür, versuchen wir es hiermit." Mit der Hand deutete sie auf eine Konsole direkt an der Tür und betrachtete sie. Danach tippte sie ein paar Tasten, doch nichts geschah. Als auch beim zweiten Versuch nichts passierte, versuchte sie die Tür mechanisch zu öffnen, in dem sie die Finger zwischen den Spalt in der Mitte der Tür schob und diese nach außen drücken wollte. 

Warten Sie, ich helfe Ihnen." sagte Chakotay und ging mit wenigen schnellen Schritten auf die Tür zu. Er hatte sich wohl zu schnell bewegt, denn ihm wurde schwindlig und er musste innehalten, als der die Tür erreicht hatte. Er lehnte sich mit dem Arm gegen die Tür und atmete tief durch. Alles in Ordnung, Chakotay?" fragte sie ihn und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. Er nickte und begann mit dem Versuch die Tür zu öffnen. Verdammt, ich glaube das wird nichts." sagte Janeway unter Anstrengung und sie gaben schließlich auf. Ein Blick durch das Labor brachte Chakotay auf eine andere Idee. Auf einem der Tische lag eine Art Phaser, den sie zuvor nicht bemerkt hatten. Er holte ihn und riet Janeway mit einem Blick ein Stück von der Konsole wegzugehen und feuerte. Die Tür lies sich nun problemlos öffnen und beide traten nach draußen. Sie befanden sich auf einem Gang, den sie zuvor noch nie gesehen hatten. Links und rechts grenzen Türen an, die gleich der war, die sie gerade geöffnet hatten. 

Links oder rechts, Chakotay?" fragte sie ihn. Ich bin für links." meinte er. Komisch ich glaube wir sollten nach rechts gehen." entgegnete Janeway. 

Sie sind der Captain." lächelte er und ging nach rechts. Warten Sie... Ich glaube links wäre doch besser." meinte sie mit einem Blick in diese Richtung. Er blieb stehen und sah sie an. Schließlich liefen sie nach links. Und wenn es doch die andere Richtung war?" fragte Chakotay im Gehen. Sie haben doch noch diesen Phaser, nicht wahr?" war Janeways Antwort und er grinste. Ich frage mich nur wo Tuvok ist... Chakotay!!" rief Janeway und deutete auf einen Kovuraner, der seinen Phaser zog. Er war soeben um eine Ecke gekommen. Janeway stieß Chakotay durch eine Tür neben ihnen. Der Raum in dem sie waren, war schwach beleuchtet, schien aber leer zu sein. Beide rannten zu der anderen Seite des Zimmers, wo sich eine weitere Tür befand. Sie war ebenfalls nicht verschlossen und führte zu einem anderen Gang, der dem vorherigen bis ins Detail glich. Dieses Mal gehen wir nach rechts." sagte Janeway außer Atem. Und halten Sie den Phaser griffbereit." - Aye Ma'am." Mit schnellen Schritten liefen sie einige hundert Meter den Gang entlang, bis dieser eine Krümmung machte und ein weiterer Gang nach links abbog. Tja, ich schätze, jetzt stehen wir wieder vor der gleichen Frage." sagte Chakotay, doch Janeway zögerte nicht lange und lief nach links. 

Okay, Chakotay" erklärte sie im Laufen, wir versuchen hier so schnell wie möglich einen Ausgang zu finden und aus dem Kraftfeld zu gelangen, so dass uns die Voyager hochbeamen kann." - Die Idee ist nicht schlecht, Captain, nur auf diesem Weg dürfte das ziemlich schwierig sein." erwiderte er und noch bevor sie fragen konnte, was er meinte, sah sie eine Wand am Ende des Gangs. Ich schätze wir sind in eine Sackgasse gelaufen." Sie probierten alle Türen auf ihrem Weg zum Ende des Gangs. Alle waren verschlossen. Also gut. Ich habe gehört, man findet einen Weg aus jedem Labyrinth, wenn man sich immer rechts hält." meinte Janeway und sie machten sich auf dem Weg den Gang zurück durch den sie gekommen waren. Hmm, wenn das so ist," antwortete Chakotay, dann sollten diese Türen doch offen sein." Er demonstrierte es an einer Tür, welche sie vorhin als verschlossen befunden hatten aber sie öffnete sich. So war das nicht geplant." sagte er mit einem Blick zu Janeway. 

Nach einer Weile des Zögerns beschlossen sie diese Theorie auszuprobieren und hielten sich von nun an immer rechts. Ich habe das dumme Gefühl, wir bewegen uns im Kreis." meinte Chakotay nach einigen Minuten. Wenigstens sind wir keinem Kovuraner mehr begegnet, was schon ziemlich merkwürdig ist. Inzwischen müssten sie wissen, dass wir hier herumirren." Vielleicht ist es ja eine Art Test, ob wir den Ausgang finden." Chakotay äußerte eine wage Theorie, die nicht erklären konnte, warum ein Kovuraner auf sie geschossen hatte, hier aber keiner von ihnen mehr war. 

Sie schwiegen eine Weile und verfolgten ihren Weg. Kommt es Ihnen auch so vor, als ob wir immer tiefer in die Erde hineingehen?" - Daran habe ich auch gerade gedacht, Chakotay." Beide sahen sich verblüfft an. Wenn es stimmt, laufen wir doch nicht im Kreis." - Ich kann es nur hoffen." - Chakotay, da vorn ist eine Tür, am Ende des Ganges." Sie liefen auf sie zu aber sie war verschlossen. Was meinen Sie, Chakotay?" - Ich glaube, wir sollten es versuchen." Janeway nickte und trat zurück, als Chakotay die Waffe auf die Tür richtete. Nach wenigen Sekunden war sie offen und beide traten vorsichtig ins Freie. 

Lieutanent Paris an Seven of Nine. Bitte melden Sie sich auf Holodeck 2." - Verstanden" 

So, jetzt passen Sie mal auf, Harry. Ich werde Ihnen zeigen, wie man das richtig macht." sagte Tom mit einem Grinsen. Ich kann es kaum erwarten." grinste Harry zurück. Auf dem Holodeck 2 lief ein Programm einer noblen französischen Gaststätte, die Tom extra für diesen Abend angepasst hatte. Ein Tisch war bereits für Seven und Tom gedeckt, weitere Gäste - natürlich Hologramme - saßen an anderen Tischen. Ein Mann spielte leise Klavier. Zum Glück hatte der Doktor nichts von dem geplanten Abend erfahren, sonst hätte er vielleicht darauf bestanden, selbst zu spielen, murmelte Tom zu sich selbst. Harry hatte im hinteren Teil des Restaurants Platz genommen, als Seven das Holodeck betrat. Guten Abend, Seven." sagte Tom. - Gibt es ein Problem mit den Holoemittern, Lieutanent?" fragte sie und ging nicht auf den Arm ein, den Tom ihr anbot. Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Sie funktionieren perfekt." - Wieso bin ich dann hier?" - Nun, ich dachte, Sie möchten mir vielleicht Gesellschaft leisten. Kommen Sie." Tom ging zu dem vorbereiteten Tisch und bot Seven einen Stuhl an, welche sich zögernd hinsetzte. Mit einem Zwinkern zu Harry nahm auch Tom Platz. 

Nun, was möchten Sie essen, Seven?" fragte er. Ich benötige derzeit..." begann Seven, aber Tom unterbrach sie. Ja ja, ich weiß, aber vielleicht möchten Sie dennoch mal etwas probieren. Wie sieht es denn zum Beispiel aus mit... Hummer?" - Die letzte Begegnung mit diesem Organismus ist mir nur noch zu gut in Erinnerung." Tom lachte. Nun dann vielleicht doch etwas anderes." - Vielen Danke Lieutanend, aber ich gehe nun doch besser wieder zurück an meine Arbeit." erwiderte Seven und stand auf. Tom erhob sich verdutzt und blickte ihr nach, als sie das Holodeck verließ. Jetzt verstehe ich, wie Sie das gemeint haben, Tom." grinste Harry. Ach..." entgegnete Tom genervt und ging davon. 

Du hast was?!" B'Elannas hatte sich selten so aufgeregt. Ich fasse es einfach nicht! Du gehst mit Seven aus?!" Sie machte eine wütende Handbewegung, die ein wenig hilflos wirkte. Hör mir zu, B'Elanna", begann Tom, es war lediglich ein Versuch Harry zu helfen..." - Ach, erspare mir das! Ich weiß genau, was das zu bedeuten hat!" schrie B'Elanna und lief aus dem Quartier. Zurück blieb ein seufzender Tom Paris. 

V 

Janeway und Chakotay standen im Freien und blickten sich um. Es war bereits dunkel; ungefähr 200 Meter von ihnen entfernt, waren die Berge zu sehen. Doch sie kannten die Gefahr des Kraftfeldes. Wenn wir dort sind, müssen wir einen Weg finden, dieses Kraftfeld auszuschalten. Zumindest für einen Augenblick, so dass wir hindurchgelangen." Die beiden liefen in Richtung der Berge. Danach können wir vielleicht die Voyager kontakten." ergänzte Chakotay. Ja, und danach haben wir etwas mit den Kovuranern zu klären." Janeway hatte sich erholt und war wütend. Nach einer Weile fragte Chakotay: Glauben Sie, sie haben auch bei der Anomalie gelogen?" - Wenn ich das wüsste." seufzte Janeway und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er erwiderte halb in Gedanken: Es wäre zumindest wahrscheinlich." Sie blieb stehen und sah ihn erstaunt an. Sie glauben also, es ist alles ein Schwindel?" Er stand ebenfalls und suchte nach einer Antwort. Schließlich sagte er: Ich wünschte, ich würde es nicht glauben." Janeway nickte fast unmerklich. Er log sie nicht an. Er hatte es nie getan. Doch diese Gedanken schienen sie dieses Mal nicht zu beruhigen. Sie spürte, wie auch in ihr Zweifel aufstiegen. Sie wollte an dieses Wurmloch glauben, sie wollte endlich die Erde wiedersehen, sie wollte nicht erneut enttäuscht werden. Dieses Mal würden sie Erfolg haben. Wie als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, meinte er: Sie würden auch durch dieses Ding fliegen, wenn sie nicht die Sicherheit hätten, wohin es führt, nicht wahr?" Janeway fühlte sich ein wenig ertappt und antwortete knapp: Vielleicht." Sie hatten den Fuß des Berge erreicht und somit auch das Kraftfeld. Der Kovuraner hatte beim letzten Mal einen Code eingegeben um dieses Kraftfeld zu deaktivieren. Fragt sich nur noch welchen." Janeway tippte geschickt auf der Console und versuchte einige Möglichkeiten. Dann wendete sie sich zu Chakotay: Nehmen wir den Phaser, hmm?" Er lächelte und schoss auf die Console. Diese wurde zerstört und das Kraftfeld außer Betrieb gesetzt. Das war etwas zu einfach, finden Sie nicht?" fragte Janeway ihn. Chakotay schaute sich um und meinte: Mir kommt es auch etwas merkwürdig vor, wenn man bedenkt, was die Kovuraner für Sicherheitsmaßnahmen getroffen haben um sich vor Feinden zu schützen." Trotz dieser Zweifel begannen sie den Berg vor ihnen zu besteigen. - 

Chakotay!" rief Janeway plötzlich. Tuvok stand mit einem Phaser in der Hand am Fuß des Berges und zielte auf sie. Tuvok!" entgegnete Chakotay beinahe im selben Augenblick. Tuvok feuerte die Waffe ab bevor sie reagieren konnten und traf Janeway an der linken Schulter. Trotz Verletzung reagierte sie schnell und sie brachten sich in Sicherheit, indem sie in eine der Höhlen liefen. Chakotay konnte den Schmerz in ihrem Gesicht sehen und stützte sie beim Laufen. Als sie sich nach mehreren Metern in Sicherheit glaubten, sank Janeway nieder. Chakotay legte sie vorsichtig auf den Boden der Höhle. Wir müssen versuchen Kontakt mit der Voyager aufzunehmen." sagte sie schwach und versuchte aufzustehen. Bleiben Sie liegen, Kathryn." antwortete er beruhigend, ich werde mich darum kümmern, in Ordnung." Er stand langsam auf. Lassen Sie mich nicht allein, Chakotay." flüsterte sie geschwächt. Er beugte sich wieder zu ihr herunter und strich ihr über die Wange. Das werde ich nicht." entgegnete er. Sie griff nach seiner Hand, die sich noch immer an ihrer Wange befand. 

Die Höhle schien Schutz zu bieten vor der Verfolgung der Kovuraner - und vor Tuvok, der nun offensichtlich auf deren Seite kämpfte. Ja, es war zu einem Kampf geworden... Janeway war zu müde und zu geschwächt um die Gedanken weiterzuführen und schloss die Augen. Der Griff ihrer Hand lockerte sich ein wenig, sie schien einzuschlafen. Sie sollten abwarten, dachte Chakotay. Obwohl sie sei einiger Zeit keine Geräusche mehr von außerhalb der Höhle wahrgenommen hatten, glaubte er nicht, dass sich die Kovuraner so schnell zurückziehen würden. Vielleicht würden sie ebenfalls warten. Vor der Höhle. Mit diesen Gedanken legte Chakotay sich schließlich neben sie. Kathryn hatte sich zur Seite gerollt und er betrachtete ihren Rücken, während sie einschlief. Er wollte ihre Haare berühren, doch hatte Angst, sie könnte davon aufwachen. Er entschied es nicht zu tun, doch er konnte ihren Duft riechen. So angenehm und zart und vertraut. Wieviele Male hatte er ihn schon genossen, wenn sie nahe beieinander standen oder nebeneinander saßen. Hatte sie es auch bemerkt? Er strich diesen Gedanken weg. 

Sie schien etwas zu flüstern. Was war es? Er hatte es nicht verstehen können, doch er wurde nun aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er ihre Stimme vernahm. 

Chakotay." flüsterte sie erneut, ebenso leise. Kathryn..." antwortete er, doch sie schien es nicht zu hören. Sie schlief schon. Chakotay rückte etwas näher an sie heran und legte dann behutsam den Arm um sie. Er genoss den Duft ihrer Haare. Sie war ihm nun so nah, wie noch nie zuvor. Er hielt sie im Arm und sie ergriff erneut seine Hand. Sind Sie wach?" fragte er. Keine Antwort. Chakotay schloss die Augen und lag einfach hinter ihr. Nach wenigen Minuten war auch er eingeschlafen. 

Sie schreckten beide zur gleichen Zeit hoch als ein heller Blitz in ihrer Nähe einschlug. Chakotay zögerte einen Moment, als er bemerkte, dass er sie ihm Arm hielt; dann stand er auf. Auch Janeway erhob sich mit Mühe. Was war das?" fragte sie. Eine Antwort erwartete sie nicht, denn ihr war klar, dass auch er nicht wusste, woher dieser helle Blitz gekommen war. 

Als sie den Ausgang der Höhle erreicht hatten, schauten in nach oben um den Himmel nach etwas abzusuchen, was diesen Blitzes ausgelöst haben könnte, doch es waren nichts als Sterne zu erkennen. Oder war vielleicht die Voyager über ihnen? Ein Blick genügte, und sie wussten, dass sie das Gleiche dachten. 

Vielleicht sollten wir eine Notbarke bauen." sagte Chakotay nach einer Weile und wusste, dass dieser Vorschlag sinnlos war. Woraus wollen Sie die bauen, Commander?" fragte Janeway und stützte sich mit der Hand an dem schroffen Felsen ab. Sie war geschwächt und Blut war an ihrer linken Schulter durch ihre Uniform gedrungen. Chakotay strich sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Es konnte eine Geste gewesen sein, um die Müdigkeit zu vertreiben, oder eine der Hoffnungslosigkeit. Kathryn hoffe auf die erste Variante. 

Wir können hier nicht einfach warten und nichts tun..." begann Chakotay und drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie werden bereits nach uns suchen." sagte sie, doch es schien ihn nicht zu beruhigen. Er strich sich erneut über das Gesicht und dieses Mal hatte sie Angst, den Ausdruck in seinen Augen zu sehen. 

Janeway war zu schwach um länger stehen zu können und setzte sich auf den harten Boden. Sie lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Wand, als er erneut zu sprechen begann: Wie wollen sie uns finden, ohne Kommunikator. Das kann Tage dauern, vielleicht länger." - Wir sind nicht weit entfernt von unseren Ausgangskoordinaten. Sie werden hier beginnen nach uns zu suchen." erwiderte sie und ihre Stimme klang schwach. Als er es bemerkte, entschied er, nicht weiter zu sprechen und setzte sich ebenfalls auf den Boden. 

Amptierender Captain auf die Brücke." ertönte Harry Kims Stimme durch Toms Kommunikator. Dieser erhob sich und trottete auf die Brücke. 

Amptierender Captain? Nun bin ich beleidigt, Harry..." sagte Tom, als er jene betrat. Harry lächelte und tippte ein paar mal auf seine Konsole. Auf dem Bildschirm erschien der Blitz, den Janeway und Chakotay soeben gesehen hatten. Was ist das?." fragte Tom - Ich scanne bereits, nach dem Außenteam." sagte Harry. Nichts." meinte er nach ein paar Sekunden. Nichts?" fragte Tom nach. Nun, zumindest kein Signal von ihren Kommunikatoren." antwortete Harry. Dann scannen Sie nach Lebenszeichen!" entgegnete Tom. Da draußen sind ungefähr 900.000 Lebenszeichen, Tom." - Verdammt Harry, scannen Sie nach menschlichen!" - Menschlich?" fragte Harry, als habe er dieses Wort noch nie gehört. Wenn das einer ihrer Scherze ist, Harry, verschieben Sie ihn auf heute Nachmittag!" - Scherz? Wovon reden Sie? Was zum Teufel ...TOM!" schrie Harry und sank zu Boden. Tom Paris lief zu ihm und fand ihn bewusstlos. Brücke an Krankenstation. Medizinischer Notfall." 

VI 

Seven of Nine betrat die Krankenstation. Der Doktor war gerade dabei, Harry Kim zu scannen, der auf einem der Biobetten lag. Tom stand daneben. Was ist passiert?" fragte Seven in Toms Richtung. Das weiß ich noch nicht." antwortete der Doktor anstelle von Tom. Aber ich schätze, ihre wöchentliche Untersuchung muss warten." Seven of Nine trat einen Schritt auf die Krankenliege zu. Doktor, glauben Sie das hat etwas mit diesem Blitz zu tun?" fragte Tom. Möglicherweise." entgegnete dieser und schwieg. Sie meinen das Phänomen, welches uns vor einigen Minuten von dem Planeten erreichte?" fragte Seven. Tom schien es zu beunruhigen, dass Seven sich nach dieser Erscheinung erkundigte und wich einen Schritt zurück. Haben Sie etwas darüber herausgefunden?" fragte er schließlich. Nein, ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen, es zu analysieren. Ich befand mich gerade auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation." - Und Sie waren nicht neugierig, was es ist?" wunderte sich Tom. Meine wöchentliche Überprüfung erschien mir wichtiger. Jedoch läuft bereits eine Analyse." erwiderte sie. Ich könnte etwas Ruhe gebrauchen." unterbrach der Doktor ihr Gespräch woraufhin beide schwiegen. 

Es ist ungewöhnlich. In seinem Blut befindet sich offenbar ein Osmium-Wasserstoff-Gemisch." - Osmium?" fragte Tom erstaunt mit einem Blick zu Harry. Die Anomalie. Sie enthielt eine Osmiumlegierung." sagte Seven nüchtern. Richtig." entgegnete der Doktor, doch wie gelangte es in seine Blutbahn?" - Und wie bekommen wir es wieder heraus?" meinte Tom. 

Torres an Lieutenant Paris. Bitte melde Dich im Maschinenraum" - Ich bin schon unterwegs." sagte Tom vergnügt und machte sich auf den Weg. 

In der Zwischenzeit befanden sich Commander Chakotay und Captain Janeway noch immer in einer der Höhlen auf dem Planeten. Janeway saß auf dem Boden. Ihr stand der Schmerz und die Schwäche ins Gesicht geschrieben. Auch Chakotay war ermüdet, versuchte aber, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Ein Gedanke kreiste in seinem Kopf, er musste ihn ihr mitteilen. Was glauben Sie, haben die mit Tuvok gemacht?" fragte er. Janeway blickte fragend zu ihm auf. Er hat auf uns gefeuert." sagte Chakotay. Die Erschöpfung hatte Kathryns Leistungsfähigkeit verringert, dennoch bemühte sie sich, eine Antwort zu finden: Es ist offensichtlich, dass sie ihn manipuliert haben." Chakotay nickte und fuhr fort: Wenn die Kovuraner über eine Waffe verfügen, die zu einer derartigen Manipulation fähig ist, ist es wahrscheinlich, dass wir ebenfalls betroffen sind." Kathryn brauchte eine Weile um zu verstehen, was er meinte: Sie denken an eine Art Gedankenkontrolle? Welchen Nutzen sollte das haben?" - Die Kovuraner sind kein Volk welches einen offenen Kampf führen würde, wenn es einen anderen Weg gäbe." sagte Chakotay. Sie haben immerhin auf uns gefeuert." argumentierte sie dagegen. Das würde aber auch bedeuten, dass sie uns genau hier haben wollen, wo wir sind." Janeway sah auf und blickte ihn an. Sie hatte den Gedanken in ihrem Kopf, welchen Chakotay vor einigen Sekunden geäußert hatte. Nach einer Weile des Schweigens sagte sie: Verhalten wir uns anders als sonst?" und sie wusste, dass die Antwort auf diese Frage sie möglicherweise beunruhigen würde. Auch Chakotay blickte sie an, doch er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er wollte sie nicht anlügen. Wir müssen versuchen hier weg zu kommen" sagte Kathryn schließlich und verhalf ihm aus dieser unangenehmen Situation. Beide waren froh, als sie nun wieder dieses Ziel vor Augen hatten und vorerst nicht weiter über das, was passiert war, nachdenken mussten. Chakotay half ihr aufzustehen, nahm den Phaser von Boden und sie traten aus der Höhle. 

Ein kurzer Blick und Chakotay fiel wieder ein, dass sie über diese Berge mussten. Die Sonne brannte inzwischen heiß auf den Planeten herab und die beiden begannen aufwärts zu steigen. Kathryn fühlte sich erschöpft, nicht nur wegen der Verletzung, die ihr Tuvok zugefügt hatte. Sie hatten seit über 12 Stunden nichts getrunken oder gegessen und die letzte Nacht kaum geschlafen. Als Chakotay bemerkte, dass Janeway zurückfiel, blieb er stehen um auf sie zu warten. Danach half er ihr weiterzugehen, indem er seinen Arm um ihre Schulter legte und ihr erlaubte, sich auf ihn zu stützen. 

Was gibt es B'Elanna?" Tom trat fröhlich in den Maschinenraum ein. Etwas Wichtiges" antwortete die Halbklingonin und blickte nicht von ihrer Konsole auf, als sie antwortete. Nun..." machte Tom, dann wollen wir keine Zeit verlieren." Er stand hinter ihr und wippte mit dem Fuß. B'Elanna fuhr herum und sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht: Du triffst Dich mit anderen Frauen." - Was?" fragte Tom überrascht. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, doch B'Elanna gab keine Antwort. Hat Harry etwa..." begann Tom erneut, doch sie unterbrach ihn: Das war nicht nötig. Seven of Nine hat es mir persönlich mitgeteilt. Anscheinend scheint sie mehr Moral zu haben, als Du!" Sie war sauer. B'Elanna, hör mir zu..." versuchte Tom sie zu beruhigen, doch dazu kam er nicht. Ach ja? Es ist nicht so, wie es scheint? Wolltest Du mir das sagen?!" fauchte sie und wendete sich wieder der Konsole zu um wütend weiter zuarbeiten. Für einen Moment wusste Tom nicht, wie er reagieren sollte, dann trat er um die Konsole herum um B'Elanna anzusehen. Ganz genau. Das wollte ich sagen. B'Elanna ... Sie sah ihn an, nicht weniger wütend als zuvor. ... es war nichts weiter als ein Scherz. Ich wollte nur Harry zeigen, wie man eine Frau ausführt. Er wird das bestätigen können." B'Elanna verschränkte die Arme. Ich gebe zu, es war eine dumme Idee." lenkte Tom ein. Das war es allerdings." kam ihre Antwort. Aber glaub mir, es war nichts weiter als ein Scherz." - Ein Scherz? Mit Seven?" Sie war noch immer nicht überzeugt. Tom trat auf den andern Fuß und fuhr fort: Ja... Also gut... Harry wollte mit Seven ausgehen, doch sie hatte ihn abblitzen lassen. Um ihm zu zeigen, wie ich das machen würde, habe ich beschlossen es ihm direkt vorzuführen. Ich hatte auf keine Fall vor, Dich damit zu verletzen. B'Elanna, ich liebe Dich." Ein vorsichtiges Lächeln bildete sich auf ihrem Gesicht. Heißt das, Du verzeihst mir?" fragte Tom. Abwarten." meinte sie doch sie lächelte. Erleichtert beugte sich Tom zu ihr hinüber und flüstere ihr ins Ohr: Vielleicht kann ich es mit einer Runde Holodeck - heute Abend - 20:00 Uhr - wieder gut machen?" - Welches Programm?" flüsterte B'Elanna zurück. Ein Programm Deiner Wahl" - Gut 20:00 Uhr. Und _ich_ suche das Programm aus." sagte sie. Tom sah sie an und küsste sie. Also dann..." waren Toms Worte, als der den Maschinenraum verließ. 

Seven of Nine befand sich wieder im Astrometrischen Labor und wertete die Analyse des hellen Blitzes aus. Eine verschlüsselte Subraumnachricht war auf direktem Weg in dieses Labor transferiert worden. Seven erkannte den Verschlüsselungsalgorithmus sofort - ein von den Borg häufig verwendeter Code zur Übermittlung von Audionachrichten. Sie benötigte knapp zwei Minuten dann hatte sie die Transmission entschlüsselt. Tuvoks Stimme ertönte: Commander Tuvok an Seven of Nine. Bitte sorgen sie dafür, dass diese Nachricht kein anderer hört. Die Kovuraner sind offensichtlich feindlich gestimmt und verfügen über eine Waffe, welche auf eine mir unbekannte Weise in der Lage ist den Verstand zu manipulieren. Ich weiß nicht, in wie weit der Captain und Commander Chakotay betroffen sind doch es scheint Ihnen gut zu gehen. Auf jeden Fall konnte ich herausfinden, dass Tom Paris, der zur Zeit das Commando über die Voyager hat, durch diese Waffe geschädigt worden ist und unbeabsichtigt auf der Seite der Kovuraner arbeitet. Ich selbst konnte mich der Wirkung entziehen und werde versuchen die Kovuraner - sozusagen - von Innen heraus zu überlisten. Versuchen Sie möglichst schnell und unauffällig das Kommando zu übernehmen, um das Außenteam an Bord beamen zu können. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich meine Tarnung noch aufrecht erhalten kann. Tuvok Ende. 

Seven begriff, um was es ging und machte sich sofort auf den Weg zur Brücke. 

Kathryn und Chakotay hatten den höchsten Punkt des Berges erreicht und blickten sich um. Keine Spur von Tuvok oder den Kovuranern. Auf der anderen Seite erstreckte sich Flachland mit vereinzelten Sträuchern, eine karge Vegetation. Insgeheim hatte Janeway gehofft auf dieser Seite eine Wasserquelle zu finden, doch es schien aussichtslos. Enttäuscht seufzte sie. 

Sie waren gerade die ersten Schritte hinunter gegangen, als jemand hinter ihnen rief: Stopp!" Es war Tuvok. Er hatte seinen Phaser auf Janeway und Chakotay gerichtet und ging zielstrebig auf sie zu. Es war nicht sinnvoll zu fliehen, denn hinter Tuvok näherten sich bereits weitere Kovuraner unter ihnen auch ihr Botschafter. Sieh an..." begann dieser zu sprechen. ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir uns so schnell wiedersehen." Er nickte einem seiner Männer zu. Ohne ein weiteres Wort packte dieser und ein weiterer Janeways und Chakotays Arme. Der Schmerz lies sie zusammenzucken. Kurz darauf sanken sie zusammen und wurden von den beiden Kovuraner davongetragen. 

VII 

Seven betrat die Brücke. Tom, Harry und ein weiterer Crewman waren die einzigen, die sich dort befanden. Als Tom sie bemerkte sagte er: Oh Seven." - Die Ausreißerin der Borg." fügte Harry grinsend hinzu. Ganz recht." sagte Seven und feuerte mit einem Phaser auf Tom und kurz darauf auf Harry. Der Crewman Borr, welcher am Steuer saß, erhob sich erschrocken. Keine Zeit für eine Erklärung, Crewman. Helfen Sie mir." sagte Seven und ging zur Harrys Station. Gehen Sie zur taktischen Station und rekalibrieren Sie die Sensoren. Scannen Sie nach dem Außenteam." befahl Seven, und verließ die Brücke. 

Zwei Minuten später fragte der Doktor auf der Krankenstation: Manipuliert? Wie ist das möglich?" - Wir haben keine Zeit um das zu erörtern. Wieso haben sie Fähnrich Kim zum Dienst entlassen?" erwiderte Seven of Nine. Er sollte nicht zum Dienst antreten, ich wies ihn an, in sein Quartier zu gehen und sich auszuruhen." Der Doktor verstand nicht, worum es ging. Was ist eigentlich los?" Doch Seven hatte die Krankenstation längst verlassen und war auf dem Weg zu Tom Paris Quartier. Seven of Nine an Crewman Borr. Haben haben sie das Außenteam lokalisieren können?" - Positiv. Sie befinden sich jedoch im Inneren des Kraftfeldes." - Beamen Sie sie hoch, sobald sie dieses verlassen." - Verstanden." sagte Borr. 

Ein paar Tasten zu drücken genügte und die Tür zu Toms Quartier öffnete sich Seven. Sie sah sich um, konnte aber nichts Verdächtiges feststellen. Da hörte sie ein Geräusch hinter sich. Sie fuhr herum; es war der Doktor. Was zum Teufel ist nun hier los?" fragte er. Nach einem kritischen Blick auf den Doktor, begann Seven zu sprechen: Tom Paris wurde offenbar von einer Waffe der Kovuraner manipuliert." - Wurde?" - Ja." antwortete Seven und durchsuchte den Raum. er stellt vorübergehend keine Gefahr mehr da." Diese Antwort befriedigte den Holodok zwar nicht, doch er musste wissen, worum es genau ging. Was für eine Art Waffe?" fragte er. Das wissen wir nicht." erwiderte Seven. Der Doktor seufzte. Wer ist nun schon wieder 'wir'?" Er verdrehte die Augen und gab langsam die Hoffnung auf, zu verstehen, was vor sich ging. Tuvok und ich." meinte Seven und ergänzte: Helfen Sie mir herauszufinden, um was für eine Waffe es sich handelt." Beide Crewmitglieder durchforsteten Toms Quartier ohne einen Hinweis darauf zu finden, wie er manipuliert werden konnte. Nach einer Weile begann der Doktor erneut: Was ist mit der seltsamen Anomalie, die wir gestern entdeckt hatten?" - Offenbar eine Täuschung. Jedoch bin ich mir dabei noch nicht sicher." In Sevens Stimme lag nun zum ersten Mal etwas Unsicheres. Sie hatte noch keinen Hinweis auf eine Waffe und auch keinen Beweis für ihre Theorie. Ist es denn möglich, dass dieses Phänomen die Antwort auf ihre Fragen ist?" meinte der Holodok. Seven stellte ihre Suche ein und sah ihn an. Diese Möglichkeit habe ich in Betracht gezogen. Zuerst schien die Krankheit von Harry Kim darauf hinzudeuten, da in sich in seinem Blut dasselbe Element wie in dieser Anomalie zu befinden schien, doch nach näheren Scans entdeckte ich, dass in letzterer keine Spur dieses Metalls vorhanden ist." - Wie ist das möglich?" - Das...weiß ich nicht. Die Analyse ist noch nicht fertig." entgegnete Seven. Wie sollten in die Astronomie gehen um dort vielleicht weitere Hinweise zu finden." schlug der Doktor vor. Seven nickte und sie machten sich auf den Weg. 

Die Analyse der Anomalie war bereits beendet, als Seven und der Doktor die Astrometrie betraten. Die neuesten Daten wurden auf dem Schirm dargestellt. Das ist auf jeden Fall kein Wurmloch." sagte der Doktor und er hatte Recht. Das Bild ähnelte eher einem fremdartigen Schiff als einer Krümmung im Raum. Es ist nun offensichtlich, dass wir getäuscht wurden." meinte Seven und werterte die Ergebnisse der Analyse aus. Methan, Stickstoff, Helium...wenn das ein Schiff ist, dann eines, welches mir unbekannt ist." In diesem Moment traf ein weiterer Blitz die Voyager. Einen Moment später erschien Tuvok auf dem Monitor. Uns bleibt nicht viel Zeit. Ich musste den Captain und den Commander erneut festnehmen lassen. Sie sind umgeben von dem Kraftfeld. Ich werde versuchen, dieses für einen Moment zu deaktivieren um sie herauszubeamen. Bitte halten Sie sich bereit." - Verstanden" war Sevens Antwort. Was geht hier vor?" fragte der Holodok verwirrt und folgte Seven, die bereits wieder auf dem Weg zur Brücke war. Das Außenteam wurde manipuliert. Womöglich auf eine ähnliche Weise wie Lt. Paris und Fähnrich Kim. Über dem Captain und Commander Chakotay kann ich nicht sagen, ob sie ebenfalls betroffen sind. Tuvok allein konnte sich der Wirkung dieser Waffe widersetzen." - Was für eine Waffe?" fragte der Doktor erneut. Vermutlich eine Art Gedankenkontrolle. Über ihre Wirkung ist uns noch nichts bekannt. Wir müssen versuchen, das Außenteam auf die Voyager zu holen. Ich brauche sie dann wahrscheinlich um ihre Wirkung rückgängig zu machen." 

Beide Offiziere gelangten auf die Brücke und Seven übernahm die taktische Station von Fähnrich Borr. Noch keine Lebenszeichen." meinte er zu Seven. Wenn Tuvok Erfolg hat und dieses Energiefeld auf dem Planeten außer Kraft setzen kann, werde ich sie hochbeamen. Doktor, gehen Sie zum Transporterraum 1 und halten sie sich bereit, Verletzte zu versorgen. Falls etwas schiefläuft sind Sie immun gegen eine solche Waffe." - Zu gefährlich für einen Humanoiden, ein Job des Hologramms." entgegnete er, machte sich aber auf dem Weg. Nach wenigen Minuten folgte ein weiterer Blitz von der Oberfläche und Tuvok erklärte: Es ist soweit. 5...4...3...2..." Das Kraftfeld wurde außer Kraft gesetzt. Seven erfasst die Koordinaten des Außenteams und beamte sie in den Transporterraum 1. Als sie kurz darauf dort eintraf, versorgte der Doktor gerade die Verletzung von Janeway. Es scheint Ihnen gut zu gehen. Dennoch werde ich sie für eine Untersuchung auf die Krankenstation bringen." sagte er zu Seven, diese nickte erleichtert. 

Seven of Nine betrat die Krankenstation. Tom, Harry, Chakotay und Janeway waren wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen und hatten sich erholt. Ich habe den Captain bereits unterrichtet." sagte Tuvok. - Allerdings bleiben noch einige ungeklärte Fragen." fuhr Janeway fort. wieso wurden Tom und Harry manipuliert, jedoch blieben Chakotay und ich von dieser mysteriösen Waffe unbeeinflusst, obwohl wir dieser vermutlich viel näher waren." - Das ist nicht ganz richtig Captain." antwortete der Doktor, auch in ihrem Blut befanden sich Osmium und Wasserstoff, allerdings in viel geringeren Mengen. Ob dies Auswirkungen auf ihr Verhalten hatte, kann ich nicht beurteilen." - Hatte?.." begann Chakotay doch Seven unterbrach ihn: Welche Behandlung haben sie vollzogen?" - Keine." erwiderte der Doktor vergnügt, es scheint von selbst verschwunden zu sein. Bei Harry und Tom sind die Werte in den letzten Stunden ebenfalls drastisch gesunken, so dass ich annehmen kann, dass auch sie bald völlig befreit davon sein werden" 

Das erklärt nicht, wie diese Elemente in das Blut gelangen?" Seven war nicht befriedigt. Da kann uns vielleicht jemand eine Antwort geben." sagte Janeway und Seven nickte. 

VIII 

Zurück auf der Brücke hatten alle Crewmitglieder wieder ihre gewohnten Station übernommen. Janeway erhob sich aus ihrem Sessel: Botschafter Oregg. Welche Art von Waffe haben sie bei meinen Leuten und mir angewandt?" In ihrer Stimme schwang Wut mit. - Ich kann Ihnen darüber keine Auskunft geben, Captain." Oregg war dabei, das Gespräch zu beenden, doch Janeway setzte nach. Was ist diese Anomalie?" - Wie gesagt, Captain..." - Ich verlange eine Erklärung!" unterbrach sie ihn. Nach einem Moment des Schweigens erklärte der Botschafter. Diese 'Anomalie', wie Sie sie so schön nennen, ist eine Entwicklung unseres Volkes, sie schützt uns vor Angriffen..." - Sie meinen, sie verhilft _Ihnen_ zu Angriffen." - Diese Entwicklung, Captain, garantiert uns seit Jahrzehnten den Frieden." - Ich glaube da irren Sie sich. Sie benutzen sie als Waffe um andere zu manipulieren und um sie in ihrem Interesse handeln zu lassen. Damit sie sich selbst nicht die Finger schmutzig machen, nicht wahr? Wissen Sie, was ich glaube, Botschafter? Dass sie dabei sind eine der gefährlichsten Waffen im ganzen Quadranten zu entwickeln und uns dazu benutzt haben, sie zu vervollständigen. Doch dazu wird es nicht kommen." - Sie können das nicht verhindern." Janeway ging nicht auf die Aussage des Botschafters ein, sondern fuhr fort: Haben Sie die Wirkung des Osmiums auf den menschlichen Organismus testen wollen? Doch warten Sie, ich glaube ich kenne die Antwort bereits. Die unterschiedlichen Reaktionen, die sie mit ihrer Waffe auf uns ausübten schienen alles andere als geplant zu sein. Wahrscheinlich befindet sich ihre 'Entwicklung' noch im Testzustand. Und genau dort soll sie auch enden." Sie nickte zu Tuvok, der daraufhin auf die Waffe feuerte. In diesem Moment verschwand sie vom Sichtschirm. Sie werden dies nicht zerstören können, Captain Janeway." sagte Oregg und brach die Verbindung ab. Wo haben sie die Waffe hingebracht?" fragte Janeway. Ich glaube unser Ziel war nicht die Waffe selbst, sondern nur eine Projektion. In Wirklichkeit befindet sie sich vermutlich im Inneren des Kraftfeldes und ist um einiges kleiner. Den genauen Ort kann ich allerdings nicht bestimmen." 

Janeway lies sich zurück auf ihren Sessel sinken und meinte schließlich. Tuvok, können sie den Botschafter auf das Schiff beamen?" - Mit den Kenntnissen die ich über dieses Kraftfeld habe, könnte ich es eventuell für einen Moment außer Kraft setzen." antwortete dieser. Versuchen Sie es." 

Schon einige Sekunden später erschien Mr Oregg verwirrt auf der Brücke. Nun ich schätze, Sie haben mir noch Einiges zu erklären." lautete Janeways Begrüßung. 

Wir werden Sie wieder wohlbehalten auf ihren Planeten zurückbeamen, wenn Sie mit uns kooperieren." sagte der Captain im Bereitschaftsraum zu dem Botschafter. Ich soll Sie einfach unsere Waffe vernichten lassen, meinen Sie das?" erwiderte dieser wütend. Nun, Sie könnten uns für den Anfang erklären, wie Sie sie benutzt haben, um uns und wahrscheinlich noch viele andere Spezies zu manipulieren." - Sie waren die ersten, bei denen wir sie angewandt haben!" rief der Botschafter. Wie funktioniert sie?" Janeway beugte sich zu ihm hin und forderte eine Antwort. Es kam keine. Wie funktioniert sie?" fragte sie erneut. Also gut..." lenkte Oregg schließlich ein, als er keinen Weg sah, ihren Fragen weiterhin auszuweichen. Sie basiert auf Gammastrahlung. Viel mehr wissen wir selbst noch nicht. Sehen Sie, Captain, wir sind erst im Versuchsstadium. Die Nähe zu unserer Erfindung scheint keinen direkten Einfluss auf ihre Wirkung zu haben, wir vermuten allerdings dass es etwas mit der Persönlichkeit und Individualität des Einzelnen zu tun haben könnte." 

Seven, die während des Verhörs hinter Oregg stand, meldete sich nun zu Wort: Was wissen sie über das Osmium und das andere unbekannte Element?" - Ein unbekanntes Element?" Dem Botschafter schien dies neu zu sein. Ja, es besitzt anscheinend Elektronen sowie 156 Neutronen und Protonen." ergänzte Janeway. Ich habe keine Ahnung. Unsere Wissenschaftler haben keine solches Element entdeckt." meinte Oregg verblüfft. Captain Janeway drehte sich zum Fenster und überlegte kurz. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie die Befragung weiter fortsetzen sollte, da der Botschafter anscheinend nicht viel mehr über diese Waffe wusste, als sie. Schließlich drehte sich erneut zu ihm um. Wo befindet sich die Waffe?" Oregg zögerte den Ort preiszugeben, doch ihm war klar, dass der Captain die Frage ernst gemeint hatte. Im Inneren unseres Hauptquartiers. Sie ist vorübergehend abgeschaltet." - Deshalb gingen die Osmiumwerte im Blut zurück." folgerte Seven. Beamen Sie sie auf die Voyager." verlangte Janeway, doch Oregg weigerte sich. Das werde ich nicht tun." Janeway tippte auf ihren Kommunikator: Tuvok beamen Sie die Waffe aus dem Hauptquartier an Bord." - Captain, von ihr geht möglicherweise Gefahr aus." - Sie ist funktionsunfähig. Tun Sie es." - Aye Ma'am." sagte Tuvok und erfasste die Waffe. 

Sie war noch viel kleiner als erwartet. Mit weniger als einem halben Meter Durchmesser wirkte sie eher wie ein neumodischer Spielball als wie eine gefährliche Waffe. Harry und Seven waren schon dabei sie zu analysieren, als der Captain, der Botschafter und Commander Tuvok den Transporterraum 1 betraten. Es besteht tatsächlich aus einer Osmiumlegierung inklusive des ungekannten Elements." begann Seven of Nine. Wie wurde sie außer Kraft gesetzt?" - Wir haben keine Ahnung. Vermutlich hat sie von selbst den Geist aufgegeben." meinte Harry und bemerkte, dass dieser Ausspruch im Angesicht der Tatsachen mehr als treffend war. Um so besser." sagte Kathryn Janeway, Sorgen sie dafür, dass das auch so bleibt." - Captain,..." sagte Seven, wir sollten diese einmalige Konstruktion nicht einfach beiseite schieben. Möglicherweise können wir sie wieder aktivieren..." - Danke, Seven, aber ich glaube, wir alle haben genug von diesem Ding." antwortete Janeway mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Wir sind Forscher." argumentierte Seven dagegen. so eine Gelegenheit bietet sich vielleicht niemals wieder!" - Meine Entscheidung steht fest. Harry, beamen sie auf mein Zeichen die Waffe ins All. Ein gezielter Photonentorpedo dürfte ausreichen um sie zu zerstören." - Verstanden." Janeway verließ den Raum, Seven folgte ihr. Sie sind nicht einmal neugierig auf das unbekannte Element?" - Das Risiko ist zu groß, Seven." - Risiko ist Bestandteil der Forschung. Es gäbe keine neuen Erkenntnisse ohne das Risiko einzugehen, sie zu entdecken." - Es tut mir leid Seven, aber meine Entscheidung ist gefallen." 

Auf der Brücke angekommen, gab Captain Janeway den Befehl des Ausstoßes der Waffe in den Weltraum. Feuern Sie einen Photonentorpedo ab, Tuvok." Nur einige Sekunden später, war von der unbekannten Waffe nichts mehr übrig. Der Botschafter Oregg, der mit auf der Brücke stand, seufzte und auch Seven of Nine sah nicht glücklich aus als von der Waffe nur noch ein paar Staubkörnchen übrig waren. Janeway hingegen schien froh zu sein, den Tag auf diese Weise zu beenden. Sie gab Tuvok das Zeichen, den Botschafter wieder hinunter zu beamen und sagte zu ihrem Steuermann: Tom, nehmen sie unseren ursprünglichen Kurs wieder auf." Dieser antwortete in dem gewohnten Ton: Aye Ma'am." und brachte die Voyager Stück für Stück ein wenig näher an ihre Heimat. 

Das Türsignal ertönte. Kathryn Janeway saß in ihrem Quartier und wollte beginnen zu lesen. Herein." sagte sie. Chakotay stand in der Tür. Was gibt es Commander?" fragte sie ihn. Er atmete tief ein und stand unschlüssig im Raum, dann begann er. Mir geht noch immer eine Frage im Kopf herum." Janeway blickte zu ihm auf. Unser Verhalten, auf diesem Planeten..." fuhr er fort und sie nickte. Der Doktor ist sich nicht sicher, ob diese Waffe Auswirkungen hatte." sagte sie. Was meinen Sie?" fragte Commander Chakotay. Janeway wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte oder suchte einfach nur nach passenden Worten. Vielleicht wäre es besser, es so zu belassen wie es ist." meinte er schließlich und sie nickte ihm zustimmend zu. Sie wollte nicht darüber reden, nicht einmal darüber nachdenken. Doch was würde es bedeuten, wenn sie nicht unter ihrem Einfluss gestanden hätten? Janeway wollte etwas hinzufügen, doch sie wusste nicht was, statt dessen sah sie auf das aufgeschlagene Buch. Ein gutes Buch?" fragte er. Ich wollte gerade damit beginnen." antwortete sie lächelnd. Und Sie schulden mir noch etwas." Er drehte sich zu ihr und sah sie an. Ich mache gute Eierkuchen." half sie ihm auf die Sprünge. Er lächelte sie erleichtert an und meinte: Ich liebe Eierkuchen." - Gut, dann habe ich nur noch eine Bedingung." sagte Kathryn ebenfalls lächelnd. Er sah sie neugierig an und sie fuhr fort: Erzählen Sie mir, was an Eierkuchen so witzig ist." - In Ordnung." antwortete Chakotay während Kathryn sich bereits auf den Weg zu ihrem Replikator machte. Er setzte sich an den Tisch und begann: Meine Großmutter hatte früher immer ein ganz besonderes Rezept für Eierkuchen. Sie machte sie für meinen Großvater stets mit einem Schuss Rum. Sie glauben nicht, wie sehr das das Tischgespräch immer angeregt hat, natürlich ohne dass er so Recht wusste, warum. Er hatte sie nie anders gegessen." Kathryn hatte, als Chakotay erzählte, bereits zwei Teller mit Eierkuchen repliziert und auf den Tisch gestellt. Was glauben Sie, was ich hinzugefügt habe?" fragte sie lächelnd als sie sich hinsetzten. Nun wir werden sehen." antwortete er und nahm den ersten Bissen seines Eierkuchens. 

---Ende--- 

Feeback very welcome! 


End file.
